1. Field
The following description relates to technology that may control interference that occurs in a terminal device and that is caused by signals transmitted from a plurality of base stations in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a terminal device that is present in a communication system may receive interference signals from neighboring base stations that are adjacent to the coverage area of a serving base station.
For example, a terminal device located at a cell edge may receive interference from base stations of an adjacent cell rather than terminal devices located within a corresponding cell. The interference signal may cause a decrease in a data rate of a transmission signal.
Research is currently being conducted on a scheme of enhancing system capacity in a multi-user interference channel environment in which a plurality of base stations may interfere with each other and simultaneously transmit data to a plurality of terminal devices.
In an actual environment, inter-cell interference caused by neighboring base stations and intra-cell interference caused by neighboring terminal devices that are present in the coverage area of a serving base station may occur.
Accordingly, there is a desire for interference control technology that may enhance the use of limited radio resources based on inter-cell interference and intra-cell interference.